


Entwined Hands

by FreyaVenus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaVenus/pseuds/FreyaVenus
Summary: Alec goes to see Magnus after what happens with Jocelyn. Magnus is also in a bad place because of Camille. They talk and comfort each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This happens directly after 2x04. I wrote this before watching the new sneak peek so it might actually be possible. But I hope you like it anyway. :)

Alec was shaking. He tried to hold himself together. He needed to kill the demon that possessed him and made him kill Jocelyn. He convinced himself that he was fine. That he could handle this. Once the situation was resolved he could take all the time he needed to come to terms with having murdered Clary’s mother. 

It was easy to lie to himself. He had been doing it all his life. Things changed when Izzy was possessed. He wanted the demon dead but he could not risk hurting his sister. He tried talking her out of it. It was a laughable attempt; after all he knew it was not that easy to rid a demon. He could hurt his baby sister even if she was going to hurt him. He had been caught off guard when Clary plunged a knife in to her back.

Izzy was alright and the demon was dead. Jace was back. Everything was good. Or rather it should have been. Izzy had insisted he get some sleep in his own bed after all he too had a tough day. He left the infirmary and was headed to his room when he realized that he needed to speak to Jace. He needed to see his parabatai safe and unharmed. With everything that had happened, he did not get the chance to just speak to him.

With that in mind, he set out to find Jace. He found his parabatai standing in the shadows. He was staring into Clary’s room. He looked like he was in pain, watching her as she sobbed inconsolably into Simon’s shoulder. Jace looked like he wanted to be there for her instead. He saw Simon run his hand up and down Clary’s back in a soothing motion and at the same time realized Jace’s clenched fists. He supposed his parabatai still had a lot to deal with. He was about to leave him to sort his thoughts out when Simon came out of Clary’s room. 

Simon saw Jace and Alec just knew that this was going to turn into a fight. He saw the change in Jace’s demeanor. He was preparing for a fight from the vampire and Simon too seemed to want the same thing. Alec did not know what was going on, and a part of him did not want to know but he knew that he had to make sure a fight between the both of them did not start. 

With Aldertree’s prejudice against the Downworlds, a small altercation over a girl could have a huge impact. He swiftly walked over to the two men and said, “Jace, you should go get some rest and vampire, to avoid any further problems it would be wise if you did not cross paths with Aldertree.”

A thick silence blanketed over them for a while. Jace was the first to reply, “Yes, sleep would be nice. It’s been a while since I have slept on anything other than rocks and I do need to restore my beauty,” Jace said with forced happiness in his voice. 

Simon snorted and Alec was stared at him. Jace smiled at Alec but it did not quite reach his eyes. He pulled his brother in for a hug. Alec was both surprised and grateful for that hug. He needed it, they needed it. It was comforting to know his brother was back with them. He held on to Jace tightly before slowly disentangling his arms around the shorter man. 

“I’ll see tomorrow morning, bright and early at training,” said Alec.

Jace nodded at Alec and replied, “Good night, Alec.” 

As Jace walked away Alec turned to Simon. “I meant what I said about Aldertree, be careful around him especially when you’re here.”

“I know. I saw what he did to Raphael,” said Simon.

“What did he do to Raphael?” asked Alec.

“Oh, don’t act like you are unaware. I may be new to this world but I’m not stupid,” Simon said with some anger in his voice.

“I have spent the whole day hunting this demon and ever since I got back things have been a mess, so yes vampire I have no idea what you’re talking about,” said Alec both confused about what had happened to the clan leader and annoyed at Simon.

Simon seemed to realize at that point that Alec was telling the truth. He sighed. “Aldertree tortured Raphael because he wanted Camille,” he said.

“That’s a violation of the Accords, and does Raphael even know where she is?” asked Alec.

“No, he had been threatening me with my family for the last couple of days to find her. I portalled to India and fought off a fire breathing cobra to get a box. The box would not open no matter what I tried; even Magnus’ magic was not able to open. So when I showed the box to Raphael earlier today after he had been tortured by Aldertree at Magnus’ he said the box was sacred and contained her grave dirt. Well, no one told me that with a vampire’s grave dirt you can summon them. So he sliced my hand because apparently only Camille’s blood would open the box and it worked. Magnus sent us away to get something form a friend of his to help the summoning but by the time we got there he simply told us it was done. So I came here, immediately because Clary texted that…” His rambling was cut short when Alec raised his hand.

“I am almost sorry that I asked. So Magnus sent her to the Clave then?” asked Alec.

“Well, yes. That’s what he said. He did look a little strange though. Maybe something had happened? I am not sure. I did not even know that he was such close friends with Raphael. I know he said he would help me find Camille but I thought it would be more difficult.” Simon said. Alec began to realize the vampire did not shut up once he started speaking. 

“I’m going to see Magnus, you should be with Clary and stay away from Aldertree,” he warned Simon as he left.

Alec was too physically and emotionally exhausted to make sure he looked nice before going to Magnus’. He simply picked up his bow and arrows and headed to the warlock’s apartment. It seemed to Alec that the both of them have had a terrible day. 

He made his way to Magnus’ quickly. He hesitated for a brief moment before knocking on his door. He had not called beforehand. What id Magnus was asleep? What if Magnus did not want to see him? Forcing himself to push all those thoughts away and mentally prepare to apologize and leave at the first hint that his company was not appreciated right now by the warlock, Alec knocked. 

The door opened, and Magnus looked exhausted. As Alec walked in, he said “Hey, I’m sorry I didn’t call, I just wanted to see you.” 

Magnus smiled. Not his usual smile, the one that made Alec stutter and struggle to find all the right words but rather a soft smile, like he did not have enough energy.

“Well Alexander, you’re always welcome here. I am afraid I have had a rather trying day, but do come in. We can talk.” Magnus said. Alec briefly wondered if Magnus was merely being polite but shook off the feeling quickly.

“Are you okay?” he asked, softly. Alec was worried about Magnus. He had never seen the warlock look like this before. Even when he woke up from his near death experience, Magnus seemed to have more energy then.

Before Magnus could reassure Alec that he was okay, Raphael walked out of the living room and towards them. Alec was surprised. He had not known that Magnus had a guest and Magnus had not yet told him that they weren’t alone. 

Alec stood a little straighter and instinctively his hand reached for his bow. As he approached the two men, Raphael said, “I’m going to take my leave now, Magnus. Call me if you need anything and thank you once again.”

“Be safe, my dear.” Magnus said. His voice was different too. 

Raphael nodded at Alec as he opened the door to leave and Alec returned the gesture. 

“Magnus, are you okay?’ asked the shadowhunter.

“No, I am not. But I will be. Come have a drink with me,” invited Magnus as he led Alec to his living room. 

“What would like?” Magnus asked.

“Something strong.” said Alec. At that Magnus looked at Alec with one eyebrow raised.

“Alright then.” As Magnus made them both something strong to try to dull the pain of the day, Alec sat on his couch. 

Normally Magnus left a lot of space between them, but needing to feel the presence of another person badly today had him sitting right next to Alec. If Alec was surprised by this he did not show it. In fact Alec moved closer to Magnus. The both of them sipped their drink in a companionable silence. Finally, Alec spoke.

“I heard from Simon that you sent Camille to Idris. I just really want to know if you’re okay, Magnus.” Alec very hesitantly entwined his hand with Magnus’ which was resting on his lap.

“Thank you, Alexander. You probably don’t want to hear this but, she was a great many things but she was always there for me. Having sent her away, I feel like I’ve just banished a very important part of my past to Idris. She will always be a part me, both good and bad.” Magnus’ voice was heavy with emotion and wavered towards the end.

Alec tightened his grip oh Magnus’ hand. “It’s understandable. You knew her for more than a century, Magnus.”

“Yes, time does seem to have a very different meaning when you’re immortal.” Magnus said.

“I am not sure what to say right now, or what to do, so if you need anything please do tell me,” said Alec. He was so unsure of what to do in this situation but he did want to help Magnus.

“Dear Alexander, trust me, your mere presence is soothing,” Magnus said with a small smile playing on his lips. 

At that, Alec smiled. He very slowly moved to rest his head on Magnus’s shoulder. 

“So tell me about your day,” Magnus asked.

Magnus felt Alec stiffen at that. He took his head off his shoulder.

“I killed Jocelyn.” Alec said.

Magnus was not expecting to hear that. He put his glass down and held their entwined hands.

“What happened?” he asked.

“The demon we were hunting today possesses people. We brought a body back, and it got inside the institute. Once we realized what had happened we tried to stop it. It possessed me, and I killed Jocelyn. I ripped her heart right out of her chest with my bare hands,” said Alec.

As the words left him, he felt the event of today come crashing down on to him. 

“I couldn’t believe I had done that, but then I saw the video. I don’t remember anything but I can’t seem to wash the blood off my hands either. It got into Izzy before Clary killed. I could help Izzy, I was so afraid to hurt her that when she attacked me I just let her,” Alec added.

“Oh, Alexander.” And with that Magnus drew him in for a hug. Alec held on to Magnus like his life depended on it. He had not realized he was crying till he saw small water stains forming on the warlocks shirt.

He pulled away slowly, thoroughly embarrassed. Magnus wiped his tears away. 

“I tried to apologize to Clary, but she did not want to hear it. I don’t blame her. I am the monster who murdered her mother,”Alec said, looking away from Magnus.

Magnus gently guided Alec’s face towards his. “Listen to me Alexander, you were possessed and had no control over you actions. You are not responsible for this. This is not a burden you need to bear. You can talk to Clary later. Give her some time.” Magnus reassured Alec.

“I feel terrible, Magnus. I have been shaking and I just can’t seem to do anything. The guilt is choking me.” Alec said as a few more tears escape his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry that happened to you, my darling. You have to understand that it was not your fault.” Magnus stressed.

“I don’t know what to do now.” Alec said.

“Well, seeing the kind of day we both had, I suggest we finish this drink and head to bed.” Magnus said.

“Yeah, I need to be at the institute early but I would like to not be alone tonight.” Alec admitted.

“Good, it’s settled then,” Magnus said with a smile.

And that’s how Alec found himself under the duvet with Magnus. They spoke softly to each other, reassuring one another that tomorrow will be better. Finally Alec fell asleep facing Magnus and their hands were still entwined.


End file.
